<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until We Meet Again by hafkuu (hafku)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651052">Until We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafku/pseuds/hafkuu'>hafkuu (hafku)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killugon Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Friendship, Gen, Gon and Killua Part At The World Tree, Goodbyes, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I guess you could say spoilers, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Chairman Election Arc, The world tree, light fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafku/pseuds/hafkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I..." Gon trailed off, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly at the siblings who were staring at him expectantly. "Uh - what are you doing tomorrow?" Gon's face twisted into a mixture of embarrassment and hope as he peered earnestly into the face of his dearest friend.</p><p>Killua shrugged, sticking his hands into the pockets of his shorts, before looking off to the side, feigning disinterest. "I don't know Gon," he started; "I'll probably be off showing Alluka Yorknew City or something."</p><p>The sister in question gave a squeal of delight and clapped her hands, earning a smile from the two boys, despite the air of melancholy that seemed to envelop them both.</p><p>Gon shifted again, tugging lightly at the red trim of his jacket in his nervous anticipation, "Would you mind waiting one night? Just to - uhm - just to let me chat with Ging and then I'll join you or... is that too much to ask?"</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p>or </p><p> </p><p>Faced with saying goodbye to his best friend after two years of being together, Gon Freecss makes a last-ditch attempt at convincing Killua to let him tag along on his adventures with Alluka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killugon Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyShadesOfKillua/gifts">FiftyShadesOfKillua</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This account is no longer active.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Killua, wait</em>!"<br/>
<br/>
Killua and Alluka both turned at the sound of Gon's voice, similar blue eyes widening in varying emotions; hope and fear seemed to flash across Killua's cerulean irises while Alluka's shined with excitement and delight.<br/>
<br/>
The looming figure of the World Tree stood proudly in the distance, ever the reminder of what - or rather, <em>who</em> - was waiting for Gon atop its branches.<br/>
<br/>
"I..." Gon trailed off, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly at the siblings who were staring at him expectantly. "Uh - what are you doing tomorrow?" Gon's face twisted into a mixture of embarrassment and hope as he peered earnestly into the face of his dearest friend.<br/>
<br/>
Killua shrugged, sticking his hands into the pockets of his shorts, before looking off to the side, feigning disinterest. "I don't know Gon," he started; "I'll probably be off showing Alluka Yorknew City or something."<br/>
<br/>
The sister in question gave a squeal of delight and clapped her hands, earning a smile from the two boys, despite the air of melancholy that seemed to envelop them both.<br/>
<br/>
Gon shifted again, tugging lightly at the red trim of his jacket in his nervous anticipation, "Would you mind waiting one night? Just to - uhm - just to let me chat with Ging and then I'll join you or... is that too much to ask?"<br/>
<br/>
Killua seemed to study Gon for a moment, eyes flitting from his earnest eyes to the anxious twist of his mouth, before sighing softly, harsh tone hiding the vulnerability of his emotions, "Gon, I already said that I have to watch Alluka! Are you deaf? I just told you that you're second place now."<br/>
<br/>
"Onii-chan!" Alluka admonished Killua as Gon's facial features momentarily fell before he plastered a smile back onto his open face.<br/>
<br/>
Killua kept his eyes averted as Gon hurriedly back-pedalled to retract his question amidst a forced laugh. "Yeah! Of course!" Gon nodded his head vigorously, "Killua thinks I was being serious? I was joking! I understood what you meant!!"<br/>
<br/>
Killua laughed humourlessly, eyes still downcast, "Good. Idiot. Now go - don't keep your old man waiting."<br/>
<br/>
Alluka's eyes had been trained on them for the entire interaction and she crossed her arms with an irritated pout, grousing, "Hug! Aren't you going to hug!?"<br/>
<br/>
She grabbed each boy and pushed them towards each other, displaying surprising strength with the action. "Hug!! You're best friends, aren't you? Goodbyes need a hug!" she whined, stamping her foot impatiently.<br/>
<br/>
Killua's flushed face glared across at Gon, daring him to be stupidly brave enough to do something like hug the ex-assassin. Before Killua could openly forbid him from stealing a hug, Gon flung his arms around Killua's neck, pulling the other teen to him in a bone-crushing embrace. Killua didn't return the gesture with the same gusto, but his loose, one-armed attempt was enough for Gon - it was more than he had expected from their departure.<br/>
<br/>
As he turned to leave again, Gon's heart felt less heavy than it had a mere 15 minutes prior. He would miss Killua, and he was slightly hurt by the words of his best friend, but he knew that one day, they would see each other again.</p><p><br/>
~~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Gon whipped his Hunter License out at the World Tree checkpoint after the guard mentioned that only adults or individuals with special certifications would be allowed to attempt the climb.<br/>
<br/>
The elder man's eyes widened before he complimented Gon for such an achievement at his young age. As he was directed to sign the waiver, Gon skimmed over his license on its path of return to his pocket.<br/>
<br/>
With a hoot of delight, a massive grin split across his face as he saw the name inscribed on the License - <strong><em>Killua </em><em>Zoldyck</em> - </strong><em><strong>288th Hunter Exam</strong>.</em><br/>
<br/>
He pocketed the license with great care, its weight seemingly heavier than his had always felt in the pocket of his shorts.<br/>
<br/>
'<em>Killua must have switched our licenses when we hugged,' </em>Gon thought to himself as he continued along the boardwalk that lined the lower trunk of the World Tree. He turned to look back at the city below one last time before starting his climb, eyes narrowing in focus as he tried in vain to spot a head of white hair. With a joyous laugh, he launched himself off the edge of the platform to start his ascent, mind falling to Killua once more as he prepared to turn his attention on the climb ahead.<br/>
<br/>
<em>'Until we meet again, Killua!' </em>he thought to himself, <em>'I'll see you soon! I'll get my </em>Nen <em>back and I'll come find you!'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This account is no longer active.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>